


Staring at the wall.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Hiding Emotions, Tiny bit of humour, a little out of character, could be read as romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “If you want someone to stare at walls with, then you know where to find me.”





	Staring at the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am the worst at tagging. 
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly and I did proof-read, although I am sorry if I missed anything. Again, praying this isn't the worst thing you've ever read, and it's not massively out of character.

Jubal watched as Dana stared at the wall in her office. A part of him knew that she could see him, she was a profiler, a good one, and he wasn’t really being discreet about the fact that he was looking directly at her while listening to the team around him discuss theories and suspects.

“He sounds like the best lead we have, so go talk to him,” Jubal said, his eyes only briefly leaving the special agent in charge to give orders. “Kristen, go through the CCTV again, see if we missed anything.”

Usually, he would wait for an answer, but this time he didn’t.

Dana had been in her office for the best part of an hour, ignoring her phone, ignoring those who walked past, and despite not knowing her well, Jubal knew her well enough to know how this wasn’t normal, nor was it right.

He thought about asking Kristen to send all information she found right to Maggie and OA, but he knew that someone needed to be in charge, and he would do it, today, for this case, on the basis that the duty returned to Dana once she had finished beating herself up.

“Find the answers you’re looking for?” Jubal asked stood in the doorway of Dana’s office.

He walked in and sat down before she could offer, he wasn’t one to be so forward, but he also knew all she was doing sat alone staring at a wall was beating herself up for two people getting shot.  

When she didn’t reply Jubal gave a half smile.

“I’ve spent an hour or two staring at walls, searching for answers. Truth is, you rarely find them, and you just end up beating yourself up over something that wasn’t your fault.”

Dana looked at him.

“I appreciate you coming in here to try and make me feel better, but until whoever did this is in custody, it’s not going to happen.”

“Oh, I know that,” Jubal replied, a lightness in his tone. “I just want you to know that this wasn’t your fault, Dana.”

He wasn’t sure what the rules were yet. Especially not like this. Was he allowed to call her Dana? Did she want to be called Dana? Of course, he used it when speaking to other people, and getting her attention in an official capacity, but right now, this wasn’t other people, nor was it work, it was personal.

“She thought she was invincible, we all do at one stage or another,” Dana began, sitting up in her chair, putting her glasses down. “If she’d have called me,”

“We all know you would have done anything to help her, she was your friend, and you have every right to ask yourself why she didn’t call, but it won’t change anything.”

There was a look on Dana’s face, and Jubal couldn’t tell what it was, it seemed to be a mixture of sadness, frustration and confusion, but he wasn’t sure, all he knew was that the death of a judge had affected Dana more than he thought it would.

“You’re right, it won’t, but I guess that doesn’t stop us from staring at walls.”

“It doesn’t, and I won’t stop you, but,” Jubal hesitated, he could either update her on the case, or offer her some more comfort. “If you want someone to stare at walls with, then you know where to find me.”

Dana smiled.

“Thank you, Jubal, I appreciate it.”

He could tell by the small smile on her face that she meant her words, and hopefully would take his offer seriously should she need it.

He knew what it was like to be sat alone in the small hours of the morning staring at a wall questioning so many things, and he didn’t want Dana to have to do that alone.

\------

Jubal’s words went around in her head as she walked back and forth in her home.

She’d gone from staring at walls in her office, to staring at wall in her living room and kitchen, and still the team were no closer to finding out who gunned down a close friend of hers.

 Dana argued with herself. On the one hand this wasn’t new, her job meant that she spent countless hours wondering around her home at three in the morning questioning the case, the evidence, suspects, she had come to accept it was part of the job, but then, the other half of her brain was telling her to call him.

Ask for his advice, his help, ask for him to keep her company.

She didn’t want to do it, or at least the professional side of her didn’t, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go without saying something to someone. Without feeling the comfort of someone else just being there.

Unlocking her phone that she’d been carrying around, she tapped on her call list, scrolling until she found his name. She looked at it for a few seconds before she hit the call button.

He picked up on the fourth ring, and Dana cursed herself for being human, and for being needy, needy of someone who probably had better things to do at three in the morning.

_“Yeah,”_

He’d been asleep, she could tell by his voice.

_“Jubal, it’s Dana, sorry it’s late,”_

_“No, that’s okay, what’s up?”_

Dana let out an awkward laugh before answering his question.

_“What you said about having someone to stare at walls with,”_

_“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there, you’re at home, right?”_

_“Yeah,”_

It was all Dana said before the line went dead and she, a special agent in charge, was stood in her hallway, cursing herself for being weak, needy, unprofessional, and maybe being human.

\------

Jubal arrived at her townhouse around twenty minutes later, and Dana felt even worse when she saw him.

“I’m so sorry about all of this,” She said, but Jubal shook his head.

“We all need someone, sometimes. I know you’re basically superwoman, but you’re also human, and you lost a good friend,”

Dana didn’t know what to say to that, she was just happy he was there.

“So,” Jubal said, shrugging off his jacket, “Which wall are we staring at?”

Dana pointed to the living room wall she had been staring at for half the night, she watched as Jubal took a seat on her couch and sat down next to him.

 “I have no issue with this becoming a regular thing,” Jubal began, looking at the woman who was sat next to him. “But next time, maybe try to find a more interesting wall.”

“Next time,” Dana started, pulling her knees up to her chest, getting comfortable. “I will find a more interesting wall,”

**Author's Note:**

> I am really beginning to ship these two, is it just me?!


End file.
